A Romance Made Under the Stars
by dreamerxofxroses
Summary: He left and she was broken. She sealed those feelings away and embarked on a mission to forget. When she comes back two years later she's in for a shock. Can she forgive him? Oneshot: Sasukexoc


After months of intense training and many A-ranked missions, I was tired. I went to Tsunade's office and she stared.

"Tsuki-chan? Back already?"

"Already? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've been working nonstop for almost three years!" She grinned.

"That's my Tsuki-chan. So give me your report and then you can go home and rest. You deserve a vacation."

"After all this dirt I've dug up I better."

"Don't push me."

"Why? You did that all the time to me."

"Hey I'm still your superior!"

"Oh…right, sorry about that. I've been in locked up mode for too long. If Naruto were here he'd think I'd have been replaced with some alien or something like that. Okay, so here's a nice big scroll on my findings and other stuff. Enjoy. I'm not reading that thing out loud." I put it on her desk, talked briefly and then went home. I poofed there and unlocked the door. My stupid brother wasn't there, which wasn't surprising. He was probably in the hospital or something, and everything was the same. I smiled and went to shower. I let the warm water soothe my very sore muscles. It felt so good to be home again. I changed into some clean, not Anbu clothes, and went to sleep.

_with Kakashi's team_

"Kakashi-sensei, when will Tsuki-chan get back? She's been gone for years." Kakashi sighed at Sakura's question.

"I don't know Sakura. Considering what she's doing, it could take four more years. I honestly can't tell you."

"Who's this 'Tsuki-chan' you keep mentioning?" Sai asked. "She must be failing to be gone that long." Kakashi restrained himself from hitting Sai, but Naruto and Sakura hit him anyway.

"Don't you dare talk about Tsuki-chan like that! She's still on her mission!" Naruto yelled."Tsuki-chan is the strongest kunoichi in all of Konoha! Don't insult her like that!" He got up and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Well…just don't insult my little sister like that." Kakashi said, successfully managing to keep his irritation from seeping."Yeah don't insult me like that. Tch, I'm not that weak you baka." I leaned back against a tree and smiled. They gasped and ran over. Naruto and Sakura glomped me while Kakashi watched amused.

"Let…go…!"

"Oops!" They chorused and let go. I rubbed my arms.

"Geez guys, you act as if I died and came back to life, which well…okay I sorta did that. Oh and you, the gay dude with no real emotions, insult me again and I can't promise you I won't kill you." I ran up to my brother and hugged him. "ANIKI!! You're alright!"

"Of course I am."

"Really? I would've thought you'd still be in the hospital."

"Ugh, thank God no!" I chuckle slightly and yawned.

"Sorry, guess I'm still tired. I haven't gotten more than two or three hours of sleep in the past few months. Well…I just came by to say hi. I'll see you guys later." I turned and walked away. I heard their conversation on the wind.

"She's the strongest kunoichi in Konoha? She doesn't look too strong." Okay, that's it. I've been insulted slightly. I appeared behind him and flicked his head with my finger. He flew forward and got a face full of dirt in his face.

"I'm stronger than I look. I'm not one to underestimate rookie. I hereby give Sakura all right to kill you by accident, and Naruto on purpose. Now bye." I left and went back to sleep.

I got up and looked outside. It was night and the stars were out. I stretched and went to the roof top. I laid down and looked at the stars. Nii-san was sleeping, well pretty much the whole village was. Looking at them, I remembered that time. It seems so long ago.

_Flashback _

_"Oy Sasuke, you need to relax!" I said to him. He ignored me and I growled. I went over to him and created chakra cuffs._

_"What's this? Get this thing off me!"_

_"Nope. You need to relax and calm down instead of acting like you have a stick in your butt. Now come on before I knock you out and drag you."_

_"As if you could."_

_"Oh, I can. I studied under a medical ninja for four years, remember?"_

_"Oh right…" And so I took him to a clearing and sat down. He sat down as well. "Now what?"_

_"Lay down and look up at the sky." He began to refuse, but then I threw him a death glare to kill all other death glares. He did as I told him too._

_"This is pointless."_

_"No it's not. Now, try to find Polaris. I've already found it, let's see if you can." He looked around for a while. He then pointed._

_"There."_

_"Nope, try again."_

_"What? That has to be it, it's the brightest one."_

_"And it's not. That is most likely either a planet or a star that blew up. Now try again."_

_"That one."_

_"__No."_

_"That one."_

_"Nuh uh."_

_"That one."_

_"Ooh, close, not."_

_"That one!"_

_"Try again." This went on for a while until at last…he got tired of it._

_"Okay, this is pointless. There are too many freakin stars in the sky. How am I suppose to find just one of them?"_

_"By looking at a bigger picture. Sometimes it's better to look for the bigger things to find the smaller details. Now, that one is polaris, the north star. You find that, you won't get lost."_

_"How did you find that?""I found the picture or shape that it's in. Find the big one, and you'll find the smaller one. See? It's not that hard."_

_"…I get it. Hey, doesn't that look like a bear?"_

_"Yeah, oh look, there's a fish!"_

_"Wow, I see it. And that's a…"_

_"A smiley face!"_

_"What?"_

_"That's what it looks like. A smiley face. Look, there are the eyes, and then those make up the smile. See it?"_

_"Sorta…okay no not really." We laughed and just looked up for a while._

_"See? It's good to relax now and then isn't it?"_

_"I guess so."_

_"Aw, be quiet raven boy."_

_"Sure, snow hair."_

_end flashback_

I smiled at those times and started to look for the shapes.

"Bear, Sagittarius, the fish, Pegasus, little dipper, big dipper…great, I can't find the smiley face." I sighed and got up. "I'll try again tomorrow." I went back to bed. I woke up the next morning and showered. I decided to go out for a bit. I haven't been home in ages, so it's time for my inner girl to come out. I put on my clothes and put my hair up with a few senbon needles. I put my headband around my neck and walked out. Kakashi was out training his team again. I guess I should be there…but nah. I'm not going to go. I went around town, shopping for some clothes and of course weapons. I stopped by the flower shop. Ino was in today. I smiled. "Hey Ino, I haven't seen you in forever and a day. What's up?" She stopped and turned. Her eyes widened.

"Ts-Tsuki-chan? When did you get back!"

"Um…like yesterday or the day before. I'm not sure how long I slept. Eh, it happens when you get little sleep." She came over and hugged me to death. "Ino…air…please!" She let go and laughed.

"You're finally home! This is great! Oh, did you hear the news?"

"Eh? What news? I haven't heard anything yet."

"Really? Wow, I guess you'll have to find out on your own." I raised an eyebrow, but just put that aside.

"Any way, nice to see you. I'm gonna go see how the hospital is. Maybe I can help out there."

"Honestly Tsuki-chan, you just get back home and you're already looking for more work? Haven't you done enough as it is?" She said, hands on her hips. I just shrugged.

"I know, but I can't help it. It's in my nature to try to heal everyone. Well I'll see you around Ino." I waved and left. At the hospital I was greeted by a few people, and glared at by others.

"Doctor, he needs help immediately!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to take care of this patient first!"

"But doctor!" I watched them from a distance then stood up. I went over to the doctor and the nurse and calmly crossed my arms.

"Take me to the patient. I'll see him."

"Who are you? Kids aren't allowed here! This is a medical facility and…" I glared at him.

"Shut up and go tend to your patient baka. You nurse, take me to this patient, now!" She did without question and I followed. The man wasn't in good shape. He had two broken ribs, a fractured wrist, minimal internal bleeding, and numerous cuts and bruises. I had him fixed up in about an hour at most. The nurse was watching awed. I finished and stretched. I went to the sink and washed my hands. The guy was also poisoned, but luckily I had already met this poison and had an antidote in my bag. I saw about ten to twenty more people that day; each one as badly injured as the next, though a few were better off. I finished, only slightly tired compared to what I'd been through for the last few months. I left waving at the now grateful doctors and headed for Tsunade's office. Most likely she was trying to do paperwork. Pfft, ahaha! Tsunade do paperwork? Ha! Just the thought brings a tear to my eye. I went in and walked passed by everyone, who just looked at me curiously. The two guard peoples tried to stop me but I sighed and just flashed my papers. I went into her office and smiled.

"Oy Tsunade-sama, what's up?" She got her head off her desk and then relaxed.

"Oh it's just you Tsuki-chan. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Eh, I did and then I got bored and went to help out at the hospital. Nii-san wasn't home either. So here I am, and you really shouldn't fall asleep, or at least try to learn how to sleep with your eyes open."

"Hey that's not a bad idea."

"Want me to help you with that paperwork?"

"Sure, oh and can you pick a few numbers for me?"

"Still gambling eh?" I laughed. "Okay, I will." I helped her out with her paperwork, and for once, Tsunade was finished. She looked at me shocked, but happy.

"Wow, this is the first time I've actually finished."

"Well, technically I did most of the work, but okay." we laughed. "So what's happened since I left? Nothing too big I hope. I've only been able to hear rumors, and those aren't always trustworthy."

"Well, Naruto and Hinata are finally dating."

"Are you serious? Finally! It took them long enough! Honestly it was driving me insane. Well at least now I can tease her and Naruto. Heh."

"Kurenai is pregnant."

"Really? I'll have to go congratulate her later."

"Asuma died…fighting against an Akatsuki member." I sighed and nodded.

"That I know. I had a vision of it as it happened. My tears have already been shed." She nodded.

"I know. What else is there…Naruto mastered his technique thingy and…" There was a knock on the door and I sighed.

"Of course something comes up when I come here to chat for a bit." I muttered. "come in the doors open anyway." I said and Tsunade got an eye twitch.

"Hey! Since when were you so bossy?"

"Since forever. Give me a break! I've been gone for like two years, constantly in hiding and fearing for my life and identity! I think I've earned my right to relax." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Okay fine! You win!"

"Woo hoo!"

"Konnichi wa Tsuki-chan!" I turned and smiled as Kakashi stood there.

"Aniki!" I glomped him and laughed. "You've gotten shorter since I left."

"No, you grew an inch or two." I laughed again.

"Tsuki-chan! Ogenki deska?" I smiled at Sakura.

"Genki des. So what brings you guys here?" I said smiling.

"We couldn't find you anywhere so we thought you'd be here."

"Eh? Why are you looking for me again?" Kakashi laughed and pat my head.

"Because it's your birthday!" I blinked. "you forgot didn't you?" I stuck my tongue out, making a cute face, then giggled.

"Whoops!" They laughed and I got hugged fiercely by Naruto and Sakura. "Can't breathe!" I gasped and they let go, laughing nervously.

"Sorry Tsuki-chan, it's just that we haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yeah, we're sorry." I smiled.

"Eh, I forgive you this time. Oh look it's that boy who thought me weak. How are you?" Tsunade looked shocked.

"You, weak? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh, that's one of the best jokes I've heard!"

"He called me weak when I was a good distance away. Too bad for him his voice was carried on the wind." I grinned. "Trust me, I can do much more." Tsunade snorted.

"You'd better. I didn't spend those years training you for nothing!" I sighed.

"I know hime-sama, no need to remind me." I stated in monotone. Sai actually laughed a bit, and I mean a genuine laugh. Score!

"So how old are you now Tsuki-chan?"

"Let's see…sixteen. Wow, don't I feel special." They laughed, then I heard a voice I had never imagined to hear.

"You were always special Tsuki-chan." I turned shocked to see the one and only Uchiha Sasuke standing there. I froze with my eyes wide. The room was deadly silent. I slowly blinked then walked closer to the Uchiha. I stood there in disbelief, then I did something that was surprising. I suddenly I punched him.

"Arrogant jerk!" I yelled then poofed out of there.

The others

"Well…that went better than what I expected." Kakashi said as Sasuke stood up.

"Seriously, I thought she would have at least broken your arm." Tsunade stated. Sasuke said nothing. Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, well, she's had time to take out all her emotions on other people."

"Basically she hates my very existence." Sakura sighed again and shook her head. Naruto and Kakashi slapped their foreheads.

"No you d.a.! Tsuki-chan loves you! She was never the same after you left. She trained non stop and took any and all missions just to get strong."

"In fact, she ran because she is still confused about her emotions."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm her brother." Kakashi states.

"And I'm like her other brother."

"And it's glaringly obvious." Sakura adds. Sasuke says nothing, but leaves the office.

-She still loves me…but is it too late for me to ask for forgiveness?- He wonders as he walks around. He looks into a small store and spies something. He smiles. -She'd love this…that's it!- he goes in, filled with determination. -I never once forgot about her. She always haunted my dreams, my thoughts, everything. Never had I felt this way about someone never…-

_another flashback, but in Sasuke's p.o.v._

_Great, I'm stuck with a loser, a stupid fan girl, and some random girl who's probably as useless as the other two._

_"Uh…okay. My name's Hatake Tsuki, and my hobbies are training, reading, and hiding aniki's books. My dislikes are snobs, people who give up easily, among other things. I like lots of things, and my goal is to become the strongest medical ninja and surpass my former sensei."_

_But she wasn't as useless as I thought…she was far stronger than I. And I fell for her…_

_end mini flashback!_

Back to Tsuki

I sighed again as I punched another tree. I had been doing that for a while now. Just punching things to cool off. The area I was in was thankfully far from civilization. I hit it one more time before it completely fell off, leaving only a stump. I panted and slowly went to the lake close by. I took my boots off and took the needles out of my hair, letting it fall to its full length, which was about two inches below my butt. I took off my bag and headband and laid them in a neat pile. I walked into the lake and dived in. I swam around for a while then came back up for a breath of air. I looked up at the stars and then went back down. I swam for a while then got out of the water. I sat on a rock and wringed my hair. A towel was handed out next to me, by a hand I knew very well. I hesitated then took it.

"Thank you." I said and began to dry my hair. "You didn't have to do that you know."

"I know. May I sit down?"

"Sure. It's not my rock." I said. He sat down. I snapped my fingers and a flame appeared. I let it grow and go around my body, drying my clothes as it went. It came back to my hand and I blew it out.

"Nice trick.""It does come in handy." We sat there, the tension filling the air. I looked up and stared at the stars.

"Do you remember when you made me look for the constellations?"

"Yeah, you got so frustrated it was funny." We laughed.

"Hey, there's the bear."

"There's Pegasus, Sagittarius, big dipper…"

"Little dipper, big dipper, fish…"

"Smiley face."

"Where?"

"It's right there." He pointed and I squinted.

"Don't see it."

"There."

"I still don't see it."

"Look," He moves my head next to his, "there! Those two are the eyes, then those others make up the smile!"

"Oh! I see it! Wait…this is the opposite of last time isn't it?"

"Heh, yeah it is." Then at this point we realize the closeness of our heads. I blush and sit back straight. More silence filled the air.

"Tsuki-chan…is it too late…" I was surprised by the slight emotion in his voice. The little bird in me was fluttering again.

"For what Sasuke-san…"

"Is it too late…for me to say I'm sorry?" I heard the sadness in his voice and saw the pleading in his eyes. I turned away and stared at the surface of the lake. After a while I tried to speak, just barely managing it.

"That day…I knew you were going to leave…I tried to tell someone so that maybe they could stop you, but I couldn't. No one would listen to me. I wanted to try to convince you not to go, but I knew it wouldn't work. Nothing I could have said would have changed your mind. I knew that. So I became shinobi and locked away the kindness in my heart for you. I trained hard, I took the most dangerous missions. I've killed people and saved many more. I always hoped that you'd be okay. Heh, you left just when I finally stopped being so confused."

"You could've said something. You could've gone after me." I shook my head as a tear began to form.

"No, I couldn't. Someone knew that I could've kept you from coming, and drugged me. If not for that then I would've gone after you too. Either way, thank you Sasuke-san. Thanks to you I have become the greatest medical ninja in all of Konoha." There was a pause and then he spoke.

"I did kill my brother, and even Orochimaru…"

"Thank you!" I said. "That snake was a pain in the neck. Well…you know what I mean." He nods.

"After I killed my brother, I wandered for a little. Not really knowing what to do now. I still felt empty…I wasn't as happy as I thought I would be…" Now the fluttering bird was singing. Gah, it's so loud I'm surprised he can't hear it. Shut up you stupid bird!

"So…what did you do?"

"I did the only thing I could think of…I came home to Konoha. I've been here for about three months. I heard that you were on a mission, and that you'd been gone for two years." I laughed nervously at that.

"Yeah, well, being undercover isn't exactly facile." He nods.

"It's taken a while, but some people have forgiven me, but I still felt a little gap." Oh dear, tell he's not… "Tsuki-chan…even if you don't forgive me, I want you to know that I love you. I've loved you for a long time, even before the exams. And though I know you might not feel the same, I hope that you'll at least forgive me for being an arrogant jerk." I was shocked, no beyond shocked. Slowly I lowered my head so that my expression was not visible to him. Slowly my heart began to feel elated.

"Yeah, you're an arrogant jerk, but I didn't know you were stupid." I began to tremble.

"I see…well then I'll just…"

"Baka, shut up and listen for once." He turned, surprise on his face. "I'll forgive you. It can't be helped that you're an arrogant jerk, and besides…it's that side that I've fallen for. I guess what I'm trying to convey is…I love you, you idiot." I laughed as I looked at his face. "I love you so much, that everyday that you were gone, tore me up inside." I felt a few tears fall and wiped them. I felt arms around me. He's still the same Sasuke, and he'll always be the same no matter what he does.

"Thank you Tsuki. I promise, I won't leave you again."

"You better keep that promise."

"I will, because I never felt so alive, until I met you." He kissed me under the moonlight. The kiss that sealed his promise.

_**years later**_

"Tsuki-chan! Hurry up already you're going to be late!" I sighed tiredly.

"Shut up woman I'm coming!" I yelled at the pink headed Sakura. She's currently going out with Sai. I was a bit shocked, but I'm over it now.

"Don't call me woman, woman! You're the one who's going to be late to her own wedding." I sighed for the hundredth time. I picked up my skirt and my bouquet, then marched to the door where Sakura was waiting in her light pink dress. "Finally, now get your but down that aisle! He's waiting for you."

"Don't need to remind me every five seconds though." I muttered. I stood there in my wedding dress, wishing somehow that I could prolong this, and at the same time wishing that it could be done with quickly. I'm not fond of public events at all. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned. I smiled and sighed.

"Relax imoto-chan, you can get through this."

"It's not the wedding that scares me, it's the reception."

"Well, right now focus on this. This is your big day, now let's go." Typical brother, and what a surprise he didn't take his mask off! I linked my arm in his as the music started up. I walked down that aisle, butterflies going at mach speed in my stomach. The trip to the front seemed so long, but it ended all too soon. I stood now in front of Sasuke, who smiled at me for encouragement. His or mine I don't know. I gave him a weak one back. It seemed to speed by and before I knew it, he kissed me and everyone cheered. I heard some of them whisper under the loud yells, "Thank Kami, they finally got married…I know, it was so frustrating to see them…no, I wanted him to marry me…" Wow, I thought I made sure not to invite fan girls, oh well. Sasuke picked me up at the end of the aisle and I grabbed on to his neck.

"Ack! Warn me before you do that!" He just chuckled.

"But you look so cute when you're surprised." I glared and he kissed me again.

"…you're forgiven." I stated and we laughed. We got on a horse and ran away. Honestly, we didn't really want to stick around for the reception. Who wants to be bored and dance in front of so many people? Hinata giggled as she watched us escape. Naruto put his arm around her.

"Well, at least she's happy now." Hinata said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it took them long enough. Their a pair of stubborn knuckleheads." I poofed behind him and whacked his head.

"Baka! If I'm a stubborn knucklehead it's because of you!" He rubbed his head.

"Ow! That hurt Tsuki-chan!" I just laughed and poofed before someone could catch me. Sasuke and I rode on. We went to the lake where we first confessed and sat on the rock. We stayed like that, just looking at the stars, our hands intertwined, laying there and enjoying each other's company. At one point, he took my hand and kissed it.

"Tsuki, thank you." He said smiling."For what?" I asked, tilting my head to look at him."For making me whole." I smiled at him.

"It's not like I had a choice, once I fell for you." We slept under the stars, huddled close together.

**_Forever more._**

_Ha, this was my first ever one-shot. ; I thought it was decent...even if it was pretty mushy... Thanks for reading and review please._

_Tsuki :3_


End file.
